memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Trivial Pursuit: Star Trek 50th Anniversary Edition
Trivial Pursuit: Star Trek 50th Anniversary Edition is a two-to-six player trivia game produced by USAopoly and was released in . It is the second Star Trek-branded version of Trivial Pursuit, following the UK's Trivial Pursuit - Star Trek Edition VCR Game in 1995. But where that version focused strictly on , this version covers trivia on , , , , and the first ten feature films. The game's 202 cards (200 trivia cards and 2 reference/rule cards) and six-sided die fit into slots in the eight inch-long ''Galileo'' shuttlecraft during game play. When not in use, a removable roof panel allows the game's contents to be entirely stored within the interior of the shuttle. Twelve hundred trivia questions are included on the cards. Like all other Trivial Pursuit games, the questions are broken down into six categories: *CREW MEMBERS - Covering the characters and cast members of the various TREK series & movies *LOCATIONS - Covering the many planets visited in the TREK stories *STARFLEET - Covering general trivia on Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets *ALIENS - Covering the various lifeforms encountered in the series *SCIENCE & TECHNOLOGY - Covering the many devices used in the series *SHIPS - Covering the many vessels seen in the series In addition, the questions on a card are all on one given series or film; 52 for , 34 for , 20 for , 16 for , 10 for , 8 each for the first six films and 5 each for the four "TNG-era" films. :NOTE: Although the questions have been sorted into one of these six categories, the ACTUAL subject matter of a given question may seem not to quite fit into its assigned category. It's possible the writers of the questions may have had more questions for some categories than others, and simply mixed-and-matched the material to have enough questions to cover the given series/film's worth of questions. The included rules have players rolling the die to determine a category for their first "qualifier" question to be asked. If that question is answered correctly, the player rolls again for a "collector" question category. Answering a "collector" question allows the player to keep the card, and roll again for another "qualifier" category. Play continues in this way (qualifier, collector, qualifier, collector, etc.) until the player answers incorrectly. Play then passes to the next player. The first player to collect six cards wins the game. "Speed Game" rules are included that skip the "qualifier" questions, allowing a player to collect a card for each correct answer, but still played to the "first to collect six cards wins" goal. :NOTE: Since the questions are still in a six-category setup, this could be use with any board-based ''Trivial Pursuit game and played to its rules, substituting its cards with the STAR TREK cards.'' ;Publisher's description :Boldly celebrate 50 years of ''Star Trek when you answer 1,200 questions from all 5 Star Trek television shows and the first 10 ''Star Trek'' movies. Categories include: Crew Members, Locations, Starfleet, Aliens, Ships, and Science & Technology. The cards and die store inside a collectible Shuttlecraft case.'' File:Star Trek 50th Anniversary Trivial Pursuit game elements.jpg|Game elements File:Trivial Pursuit Star Trek 50th Anniversary Edition Galileo roof.jpg|Roof panel for game storage External link *Official game website at USAopoly.com Category:Games